Every Other Weekend
by Ann-Dree-Ahh
Summary: Songfic based on Reba McEntire's duet with Kenny Chesney. Brennan and Booth make a mistake and end up with a child now they must live with their heart break! It will make more sense if you read it! R&R! DONE!
1. Every other weekend

A/N: I've wanted to write this story for awhile now, it may be confusing at first but keep reading, depending on response I may continue. Some OCC! Based on Reba McEntire's duet with Kenny Chesney: Every other weekend

--

"Claire, do you have all the things you want?" Temperance Brennan asked her daughter as she walked into the room.

"Yes mommy" The 3 year old answered back

_**Every other Friday  
its toys and clothes and backpacks  
Is everybody in,  
Okay, let's go see dad**_

They drove down a couple miles to the corner of Rite Aid where the FBI issued SUV was parked. Special Agent Seely Booth was standing there. They got out of the car and Claire stumbled over to her dad, Booth greeted her with wide open arms.

"Hey princess" Booth said picking up his daughter "Well Temperance I'll see you next time"

"Yea, Claire come give momma a hug" Brennan said getting down to the ground and hugging her daughter, then leaving for home.

_**Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad  
We trade couple words and looks and kids again  
Every Other weekend**_

On her ride home all she could think about were the mistakes they had made. It was one night, they had ended up drunk and in bed together, if that didn't put a strain on their partnership, finding out she was pregnant definitely did. After she found out she was pregnant they booth decided not to be partners and that was the beginning of this heartbreak.

--

_**Every other weekend  
Very few exceptions,  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms**_

Booth locked Claire in her car seat, after watching Brennan drive away. He usually had Parker with him when he had Claire but he was out of town with Rebecca.

_**Its movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"That's not the way mom makes it, daddy," breaks my heart**_

"Dada can we watch dis movie?" Claire asked holding up the Lion King

"Sure baby girl, while we're eating dinner" Booth said

"Can we have gwilled Cheese!?" Claire said excitedly

"Of course we can! Tonight we will have a Lion King and grilled cheese marathon!" Booth said getting to her level.

"But make sure you make the grilled cheese right this time!" Claire smiled, Booth gave back a sad smile.

_**I miss everything I use to have with her again,  
Every other weekend**_

_**I can't tell her I love her**_

I can't tell him I love him

'Cause there's too many questions and years in the car

So I don't tell him I miss him

I don't tell her I need her

She's(He's) over me, that's where we are

So we're as close as we may ever be again  
Every other weekend

--

It was one of those weeks when Brennan didn't have Claire, when she woke up on Saturday morning she went to the living room and turned the TV on; there was no point in going to the lab she thought.

_**Every other Saturday  
First thing in the morning  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away**_

Brennan sat on her couch trying not to think of that man, but no matter what she did, her mind would always come to him. _How could we have been so careless? _She thought to herself, she loved Claire with all of her heart but that one night ruined everything between them, a tear ran down her cheek.

_**I know why, but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do and all day not to do with him  
Every other weekend**_

--

The next weekend Booth drove Claire down to the meet her mom at the Rite Aid parking lot, and as Claire ran to Brennan he got her toys and Bags out of the back of car.

_**Every other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother  
In the parking lot**_

Booth waved to Brennan as she pulled out of the parking and drove on down the road, standing there for a second with a tear in his eye before he got in his car and drove home.

_**We don't touch,  
We don't talk much,  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
As she drives away with every piece of heart I got,  
I re convince myself we did the right thing,  
Every other weekend**_

_**  
I can't tell her I love her**_

I can't tell him I love him

'Cause there's too many questions and years in the car

So I don't tell him I miss him

I don't tell her I need her

She's(He's) over me that's where we are

_**We're as close as we may ever be again  
Every other weekend**_

As he drove home, all Booth could think about was her, and the partnership they used to have

_**Yeah, for fifteen minutes,  
We're a family again**_

--

Brennan was driving home with her daughter, only thinking of him and trying not to let the tears spill out of her eyes, for the sake of her little girl.

_**God, I wish that he was still with me again**_

--

They both loved each other so much and wanted the other to be with them again but they wouldn't admit it.

_**Every other weekend**_

--

A/N: I made the spelling wrong when Claire was talking on purpose. So do you want me to continue? Or do you like the sad ending?


	2. Like we never loved at all!

A/N: I got an awesome response!! Thank you to all that reviewed! I love you! A lot of chapters will be song-fics and others won't! THIS ONE IS A SONG-FIC! Faith Hill and Tim McGraw's duet: Like we never loved at all!

--

_Ding Dong _The door bell sounded, Brennan looked through the peep hole and there was Max Kennan and Russ Brennan standing there with gifts in their hands. It was Claire's fourth birthday party, Claire had three of her friends and their parents over and of course all the squints were over, even Zach who got let out about 6 months ago. Booth still hadn't arrived yet but he promised he would be there.

"Hey Tempe" Max and Russ both said

"Hey guys, everyone is in the living room" Brennan said hugging her father and her brother, Brennan was about to shut the front door but a hand stopped it, and that hand had belonged to Seely Booth.

_**You never looked so good  
As you did last night  
Underneath those city lights**_

"Hey Brennan" Booth said entering with a gift for Claire, he looked incredibly handsome. He had a plain white dress shirt on that brought out the shape of his muscles perfectly and he wore long black dress pants. But he didn't come alone right behind him was a long legged Blonde women dressed in a blue mini skirt and a light pink top "This Gene, she's Claire's babysitter when I'm at work" Booth introduced

"Nice to meet you" Brennan lied shaking her hand

_**Then walking with your friend  
Laughing at the moon  
I swear you looked right through me  
But I'm still living with your goodbyes  
And you're just going on with your life**_

"Bren, sweetie can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Angela asked Brennan after seeing Gene with Booth

"Sure Ange" Brennan said as they walked into the kitchen "What?"

"I can't believe you let Booth bring his girlfriend!" Angela said

"She's not his girlfriend, she's the babysitter" Brennan said

"Not his girlfriend my ass! Look at how she's all over him!" Angela pointed out, Brennan looked over at them, she could feel a sharp pain tear threw her and she quickly looked away.

"So even if she was his girlfriend, it's none of my business and plus why would I even care?" Brennan clearly stated

"Sweetie you're obviously not over him yet" Angela said grabbing Brennan's hand

"Well he sure seems to be over me" Brennan said looking over at Booth and Gene

_**How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all**_

Brennan sat in the living room with all adults after the four girls ran off the play in Claire's room. She sat there listening to Booth's success and Watching Gene fall all over him; it disgusted both her and Angela.

_**You, I hear you're doing fine  
Seems like you're doing well  
As far as I can tell  
Time (time) is leaving us behind (leavin' us behind)**_

Brennan thought back to the week after their partnership got ruined, she was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out, she hadn't told anyone about her and Booth but what she held in her hand would tell the world for her, a positive pregnancy test.

_**Another week has passed  
And still I haven't laughed yet**_

_**So tell me what your secret is (i wanna know i wanna know i wanna know)  
Just to let it go let it go like you did, like you did**_

"Bren" Angela yelled to snap her out of her flashback

"Sorry Ange, what?" Brennan asked

"Why don't you tell everyone about your new book?" Angela suggested

"Well…"

_**How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall  
Like we never loved at all**_

"That sounds very interesting, I just may be provoked to go and read your book now" Gene commented

"Well I hope you will" Brennan said as nice as she could, Brennan looked over at Booth who was smiling at Gene and wouldn't stop.

__

_**Did you forget the magic..  
Did you forget the passion..( passion)  
Did you ever miss me..  
Ever long to kiss me**_

--

The party had died down, Claire was asleep and her friends went home. Cam and Zack had also left. All that remanded was Booth, Gene, Angela, Hodgins, and Brennan.

"Well we better get going" Said Booth

"Alright well I'll see you Sunday then" Brennan said and she shook his hand.

"We better go to" Hodgins said

"Bye sweetie" Angela said, then in a big clump Booth, Gene, Angela and Hodgins left the apartment.

_**How can you just walk on by  
Without one tear in your eye  
Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me  
Maybe that's just your way  
Of dealing with the pain  
Forgetting everything between our rise and fall**_

Brennan locked the door behind them, then slunk to the floor, letting the tears poor.

_**Like we never loved at all**_

--

A/N Did you like it? Next chapter, I'll see if I can fit Parker in! And the whole Zack thing….yea well I LOVE ZACK SO HE HAD TO COME BACK EVEN IF IT WERE THE STUPIDIST REASON EVER, SO HE IS BACK IN MY STORY!


	3. feeling this way

A/N This one is TWO song-fics in one, one is Brennan's side and the other is Booth's side! First one: If I'm not in love by Faith Hill! Second one: She's every women by Garth Brooks! Enjoy!

--

Brennan finally managed to pick herself up off the floor after Booth and the other's had left. Sunday came faster than expected and there she was sending Claire off with her father trying to push out the memory of Gene and him.

_**If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you, baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you**_

Brennan gave Claire a big hug, before watching Booth drive off down the road. She slowly climbed into her car, rested her head on the steering wheel and let a few tears escape.

_**And if I don't need your touch  
Why do I miss you so much  
Tonight  
If it's just infatuation then  
Why is my heart aching  
To hold you forever  
Give a part of me I thought I'd never  
Give again to someone I could lose  
If I'm not in love with you**_

As soon as Brennan got home, she got right into bed. It was only eight o'clock but she felt too depressed to be up and about. She spent Hours upon hours tossing and turning trying to fall asleep but the image of him was burnt in her mind. She was so preoccupied thinking about him she didn't even realize she was crying! _This is ridiculous, I haven't cried this much since I was a baby! _Brennan thought to herself!

_**Why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Lovers lost in sweet desire  
Why in dreams do I surrender  
Like a little baby  
Someone help explain this feeling  
Someone tell me**_

She was fed up! "If Booth can get a date, why can't I?!" Brennan said to herself as she got out of bed and searched through her phone book. She dialed the number; it went straight to his voice mail.

"_Hey this is Tom; leave a message after the beep" Beep!_

"Hey Tom, it's Temperance Brennan, I was wondering if you still wanted to go out sometime, give me a call thanks bye!" Brennan hung up the phone. _Why does this feel so wrong? _Brennan asked herself.

_**If I'm not in love with you  
What is this I'm going through  
Tonight  
And if my heart is lying then what should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you**_

--

Booth pulled up to Gene's apartment "Thanks for coming tonight it really meant a lot to Claire" Booth said

"Oh it was no problem I love Claire!" she paused for a moment "Do you want to come up?" She questioned

"Uh Gene, I'm sorry but I…don't like you….like that" Booth said

"I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against her, it's ok Seely I understand, goodnight." Gene climbed out of the car.

Sunday had finally come and now he could have time with his children. He first picked up Parker and as always Rebecca poking at everything in his life. As he drove to pick up Claire, she came to his mind.

_**She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice  
A little crazy but it's nice  
And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone  
'Cause she'll rage just like a river  
Then she'll beg you to forgive her  
She's every woman that I've ever known**_

When Booth pulled into the parking lot, Brennan was already standing there with Claire in her arms.

"Your late" Brennan said bluntly

"Yea I know I'm sorry but Rebecca…" Booth tried to explain while taking Claire but Brennan cut him off.

"Yea know Booth, I really don't care" Brennan said rudely

"Fine I'll see you next Sunday!" Booth strapped Claire in her car seat and drove away. Flushed with anger and sadness.

_**She's so New York and then L.A.  
And every town along the way  
She's every place that I've never been  
She's makin love on rainy nights  
She's a stroll through Christmas lights  
And she's everything I want to do again**_

"Come on bub, It's time to get ready for bed." Booth said

"But daddy, I'm not tired!" Parker complained

"Well I'm sorry, but you know the rules 7:30 is bed time!" Booth picked up his son and put him in bed "Night buddy, I love you"

"I love you too daddy" Parker said, Booth walked back into the living room and laid down on the couch trying to push Brennan out of his mind, but never succeeding

_**It needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
For when it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence**_

Booth jumped up from the couch, he decided it was time for him to take action! He ran to the phone with a few rings it picked up.

"Hello?" the voice sounded

"Hey Gene it's Booth" Booth said

"Oh hey, did you need anything?"

"Well I was wondering if you could babysit Parker and Claire for a little while tonight!?" Booth begged

"Alright I'll be over in ten" Gene hung up

_**No it needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
When it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence**_

When Gene arrived, Booth quickly left and hopped in his SUV. He raced towards Brennan's apartment; he needed to talk to her.

_**She's anything but typical  
She's so unpredictable  
Oh but even at her worst it ain't that bad**_

He pulled up to Brennan's apartment complex, he was about to get out of the car but he saw two figures coming down the stairs.

_**She's as real as real can be  
And she's every fantasy  
Lord she's every lover that I've ever had**_

One figure belonged to Temperance Brennan and her hand was locked to the other figure's hand. They were defiantly more than friends, all dressed up and hanging over each other. Booth felt a strong pain in his chest and drove home.

_**And she's every lover that I've never had**_

--

A/N: all your reviews so far made me warm and fuzzy inside! Please keep em' coming! )


	4. Broken

A/N: O my goodness! You guys rock with all the reviews! I will update my other stories soon but every time I hear a song that goes perfect for this story I have to write a new chapter! This song is broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee (yes I like other types of music besides country!)

--

Booth walked up the steps to his apartment building, all he felt was pain. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this bad about a women '_oh yeah now I remember' _Booth thought '_NEVER, because there is no one in the world like her, her smile, her laugh, her brains, her everything!_ 'She had been hurt so much in her life and all he wanted to do was make it better.

_**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Booth entered his apartment dismissed Gene and landed in bed with a big thud, he laid there for a moment just staring up at the ceiling. He turned to his bed stand and opened it, sitting on a pile of old magazines and letters was a picture of him and Brennan taken at a New Years Eve part about a year before Claire. He smiled at the memory and then frowned about now. He turned out the light and fell asleep.

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

--

"No Tom!" Brennan said slamming the apartment door in his face; it had been a horrible date! Tom was incredibly rude and selfish, making her pick up the tab and saying she wasn't dressed well enough. Then at the end of the nigh he asked if he could get some. Brennan locked the door and started to silently cry. She wanted Booth, she needed Booth, _He was the only one who could ever kill this pain_ Brennan thought.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Brennan went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red wine, _might as well drown my sorrows in liquor. _She thought as she sat down on her couch turning on the TV.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
**_

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

--

Booth had been tossing and turning all night, he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He got out of bed, checked on his kids, grabbed a beer from the fridge then settled in front of the TV.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

--

A/N I know that's shorter than what I usually write but, its 11:48 at night and I can't think of anymore, so feel free to throw idea's out (they don't have to be songs!) Please Review! Broken has an awesome video to it! Go to youtube and type in Broken-Seether ft. Amy Lee!


	5. Let me touch you for awhile

A/N I've had a crazy night, I was scared shitless because of something that happened outside my house, so It's about 1:30 am and I can't sleep so I write! ok so I've gotten a couple reviews that say I have a lot of angst and barley any fluff and I totally agree, so this chapter is a big fluff with part angst! Enjoy! Song: Let me touch you for awhile by Alison Krauss!

--

It was Brennan's week with Claire and Parker was with Rebecca, so Booth had time to go to the bar, drown his sorrows and go home drunk and alone. He had just gotten over a hard case and needed to shut out the real world. Booth walked into the bar, and sat down.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked

"Scotch three fingers, no ice" Booth responded, the bartender poured his drink and walked towards another costumer . Booth sat there sipping his drink, he was deep in heartbreak; all he could think about was her. A silent tear made its way down his cheek he quickly wiped it before anyone could see.

_**It's been a long time coming,  
As you shed a lonesome tear.**_

--

Brennan dropped Claire off at Max's before heading toward the bar, she was tired of drinking alone in her apartment, the least she could do was get out and drink. She walked in and sat down at the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" the bartender asked

"Red wine please" Brennan said

"Temperance?" Brennan heard her name called, as she looked over, there was a lonely Seely Booth staring back at her.

_**And now you're in a wonderama,  
I wonder what you're doin' here.**_

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Brennan asked scooting to the seat next to him.

"I could ask you the same question, where's Claire?" Booth asked

"Oh my dad wanted to spend more time with her, so I dropped her off at his house for the night, plus I needed a break" Brennan answered

"Yea, I hear ya" Booth said, for a few moments there was an awkward silence.

_**The flame no longer flickers,  
**_

Booth finally spoke "So how are things at the lab?"

"Uh…pretty normal. Hodgins and Zack are doing crazy experiments and Angela is Angela. Cam is…" Booth cut her off

"I miss you Temperance"

"What?" Brennan said in all shock

_**You're feeling just like a fool.**_

"Uh never mind it was stupid of me to bring that up" Booth said, getting up started to walk towards the door. Brennan looked down at her wine.

_**You keep starin' into your liquor,  
Wonderin' what to do**_

She jumped out her seat and ran out the door, Booth was opening his car door. Brennan put her hand on his forearm, he turned his head staring into her eyes. "Booth…..You…ugh!" She let go off his arms and sighed in frustration

"What Bones what?" Booth asked, she was surprised, he hadn't called her bones in years, he was now turned facing her.

"You make me so…." She didn't finish, instead she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him into a hard kiss. It started off slow but soon became hungry.

_**I don't hardly know you,  
But I'd be willin' to show you,  
A way to make you smile!  
Let me touch you for awhile.**_

Before either of them knew it, they were walking into Booth's apartment knocking over empty whiskey bottles on their journey to his room, their lips never leaving each others. When they got into the bedroom Brennan broke the kiss "Booth, we…..what about…." She started

"Shhh…don't think now….just feel" Booth said kissing her lightly on the lips, Brennan had tears running down her face, and Booth didn't know if she was happy or scared.

_**I'm gonna ruin my black mascara.  
You're drinkin whiskey when it should be wine**_

Booth lightly kissed her eyelids and her tears, they looked into each other's eyes for the slightest moment.

_**You keep a-lookin' into that mirror.  
But to me you're lookin' really fine.**_

Brennan lifted her arms over her head, Booth tugged at her shirt and pulled it over her head, he kissed her deeply and they crashed on the bed.

_**I don't hardly know you,  
But I'd be willin' to show you,  
I know a way to make you,  
Laugh at that cowgirl as she's walkin' out your door.  
I know a way to make you smile.**_

Neither of them thought of the things to come, they just thought about each other, re-exploring each other's bodies, tender loving kisses, and sweet whispers in each other's ears.

_**Just let me whisper things,  
You've never heard before.  
Just let me touch you, baby.  
Just let me touch you for awhile**_

They laid there in bed, Brennan hanging closely to Booth not wanting to let go but at the same time wanting to run towards the nearest exit.

"Promise me, you'll be here when I wake up" Booth whispered

_**I don't hardly know you,  
But I'd be willin' to show you,  
I know a way to make you smile**_

"I promise" Brennan whispered back

_**It's been a long time,  
Let me touch you for awhile**_

--

A/N I never really thought I was that good at a big boom of fluff! So how did I do at this big boom? Oh by the way, I started at 1:30 and it's now 2:30! Whoa It takes forever to write these chapters!


	6. These Broken Hearts

A/N Sorry I know it's been a while but I'm here now! Ok so this chapter is a dream of a flash back!

--

"I promise" Brennan whispered back, Brennan closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

_Brennan was in her office going over the paper work of their last case, at least that's what everyone thought she was doing,. She sat at her desk starring at the paper she tried to focus but all she could thing about was what he would say. What would he say if she told him she was pregnant? Would he be happy about having another kid? Would he be mad because it was a mistake? Would he ever want to speak to her again? "How am I supposed to tell him?" she asked out loud to herself_

"_Tell who what?" Booth asked entering her office_

"_Booth, what are you doing here? Do we have a case" Brennan asked_

"_No, but I really wanted to talk to you about what happened last weekend" Booth said_

"_Oh, well…" Brennan started but Booth cut in_

"_I think we should act like it never happened, because we didn't even know what we were doing. I think we should go on the way things were and NOT tell sweets about this!" Booth paused for a moment "Does that sound ok because like you say all the time it's just a release of biological urges" He would never tell her that what they had done was no release of urges it was a connection between two souls._

"_Uh…yeah I…completely…a…agree" Brennan chocked the words out_

"_Ok then I'll see you when we get a case" Booth said as he was about to leave the office_

"_Wait! Booth" Brennan started. Booth zipped around to face her "We…we can't just forget what happened, because there will always be something there to always remind us!"_

"_Bones, what are you talking about?" Booth asked worriedly_

"_Booth….I…I…I'm pregnant" Brennan finally said_

"_What? Are…..are you sure?" Booth asked_

"_Yes, I checked with the doctor and everything"_

_Booth exhaled "Well don't worry everything will be fine" Booth came over to her and tried to hug her but she stepped away._

"_How can you say that Booth? How? Children were never my plan; I don't have time or the knowhow for a kid! I'm never home and my job can get very dangerous!" Brennan said getting very angry._

"_You think I'm so excited about this to? My parents are already pissed that had parker out of wed-lock and now I'm going to have a kid because of a one night stand!" Booth said, he voice getting louder with every sentence_

"_Don't you dare try to pin this on me Booth! This is just as much your fault as it is mine!" Brennan yelled making everyone in the turn towards her office._

"_I'm not blaming you for anything! GOD! You can be so aggravating sometimes" Booth yelled_

"_Well I'm sorry if I'm aggravating you" She screamed and push him hard on the chest "but I think I had a right to be a little aggravated right now" she pushed him again and again and again!_

"_What has gotten into you, I don't even know you anymore" Booth yelled trying to stop Brennan from pushing him._

"_Your right, you don't know me, maybe we should just stop being partners all together!" Brennan screamed_

"_Well that's fine with me!" Booth yelled raising his hands in the air_

"_Fine" Brennan screamed back_

"_Good riddance" Booth screamed as he left the lab with eyes staring him up and down_

_Brennan went back to her desk sat down and cried "Sweetie, what happened?" Angela asked as she came in the doorway._

"_It's over Ange, Me and Booth's partnership is over"_

Brennan jolted up, sweat tracing down her forehead, she was breathing heavy. The memory of that day haunted her all the time but this was the first time she ever dreamt of it. She looked over at Booth, he was still sleeping peacefully, she smiled at him. But then it dawned on her '_I have to get out of here before he wakes up, we can't make the same mistake again' _She thought to her as she quickly got up to get her clothes.

--

A/N Mwahahahahahahaha! Lol! I had a song for this chapter but it didn't fit right with what I wanted so I cut it out!


	7. Break each other's hearts again

A/N So Here is the new chapter I would have posted sooner but I was with my dad all week and he doesn't have a computer (that's the reason why I don't update during the week) so I wrote this a couple of days ago (on paper) when I was bored! Song: Break each other's hearts by Reba and Don Henley.

--

Brennan jumped out of bed as fast and as quiet as she could. She wanted to get out his apartment before Booth woke up. As she raced to gather her clothes memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She hadn't told Booth but when she walked into the Bar she noticed him first.

_**Do you still drink whiskey?  
Can I buy you a round?  
If nobody's sitting here, do you mind if I sit down?**_

Brennan had seen Booth sitting at the bar and he looked horrible! She contemplated on whether or not to stay or go. With one final thought, she took a deep breath and had walked toward the bar.

_**I was nervous when I saw you  
I almost walked away**_

The memory of the bar to his house. How did it escalate to that?! He told her he missed her and the rest was a blur until they opened the door to his apartment.

_**And now I can't believe what I'm about to say  
These arms want to hold you  
These lips want to kiss you  
These eyes are glad to see you  
Well baby I miss you**_

Then the thought of what they used to be; as partners. Brennan laughed at the memory of them bickering all the time, if she could have one more day like that with him.

_**Let's drive each other crazy  
Like we did back then  
Why don't we get together  
And break each other's hearts again?**_

Brennan finally managed to get all her clothes on and now all she needed were her keys. But where the hell were they?! As she searched for the hidden keys, she forgot to look out for Booth, and soon he had managed to open his eyes.

"Bones? What the hell are you doing?" Booth asked propped himself up on his elbows. Brennan's heart skipped a beat when he called her bones.

_**Maybe I've had one too many  
I don't want to say too much**_

"Um…just looking for my…my keys" Brennan said still searching

"But you promised to be here when I woke up"Booth said hopping out of bed and putting on plaid boxers and a plain white t-shirt.

"Yeah, well you're up and I'm here, but now I really need to go" Brennan said retrieving her keys from the floor and walking out of the bedroom.

_**We both know the reasons  
Why we didn't keep in touch**_

"Oh, no, no, no Temperance you had no idea I was going to wake up when I did" Booth said as he followed her into the living room "You were going to bail, when you know we need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about, this was a mistake" Brennan stated, Booth quickly grabbed her upper arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

"How can you say that? Huh? I know you felt that connection last night and the night four years ago" Booth acted quickly he grabbed her by the back of her neck pulling her close, and kissed her hard on the lips. It lasted a few seconds before Booth pulled away; he rested his forehead on hers "I wasn't lying when I said I missed you!"

"I miss you too, but I don't see how it can work" Brennan said as a tear escaped her eye; Booth wiped it away with his thumb.

_**We're no good for each other  
Still it's hard to let it go  
I'm trying to be strong**_

"How can it not? I need you, you need me and we obviously love each other, so how can it not?" Booth asked as he pulled away from Brennan.

"It's not that simple!" Brennan said sternly as tears ran down her face.

"Why not?" Booth raised his arms up then dropped then with a slap to his thighs.

"Because of Claire!" Brennan shouted

"What?! Don't you think this would be good for her?" Booth asked

"No! We constantly fight and you remember what happened when I told you we were having Claire, what happens when something else goes wrong?" Brennan explained her thinking. Booth walked closer to Brennan and cupped her face.

"Temperance, I know that it won't always be easy, but I'm willing to try because I love you and I always will." More tears fell from her eyes as Booth lightly kissed her.

_**but babe you've got to know  
These arms want to hold you  
These lips want to kiss you**_

_**These eyes are glad to see you  
Baby, I miss you  
Let's drive each other crazy  
Like we did back then  
Why don't we get together  
And break each others hearts again?**_

Brennan grabbed his shirt and deepened the kiss "Booth" she said between kisses "I think" kiss "I love" kiss "You too" kiss "but I need" kiss "time to" kiss "Think" Booth suddenly stopped kissing and pulled away.

_**Loving you should be the last thing on my mind**_

"I know Temperance, I understand and I'll wait" Booth said, Brennan looked up at him then pulled him into a hungry, passionate kiss.

_**It feels so good to let you hurt me one more time.  
These arms want to hold you  
These lips want to kiss you  
These eyes are glad to see you  
Well baby I miss you  
Let's drive each other crazy  
Like we did back then  
Why don't we get together  
And break each others hearts again?**_

They traveled over to the couch and landed with a smack, never breaking the kiss.

_**Why don't we get together and break each others hearts again**_

Booth pulled his shirt over his head and threw on the floor, just as Brennan's phone went off. "I need to get that" Brennan said, Booth kissed her on the lips.

"Let it ring" Booth said then he kissed her again. As Booth started kissing down her neck, Brennan pulled out her phone and looked at the flashing name; _Max._

"Booth, it's my dad…he has…Claire" He kissed her lips "Something could be wrong"

"Alright fine" Booth said getting off her.

"Brennan" She answered the phone "Yeah he's right here……Why? What's wrong? What happened" her lining of questions started to worry Booth "Alright, we'll be right there" Brennan hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Booth asked

"My…my dad, he... uh... he had to take Claire to the hospital"

--

A/N Dun, Dun, Dun! Hehehe please review!


	8. Are we?

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile but its summer and me and a few friends are always going down to southlands (one of the malls in Colorado) and I've been absolutely foolish over this boy that I meet through my best guy friend! Well enough about me! Here is the new chapter! NO SONG.

--

Brennan and Booth ran down the hall of the hospital after asking the nurse at the front desk where to go. "Dad, what happened?" Brennan yelled, moving away from Booth and closer to her dad.

"Tempe, I just put her down for a nap and…" Max started

"What happened?" Brennan yelled again

"Hey, hey Temperance" Booth said pulling her into a hug "calm down, it'll be ok. Now Max please tell us what happened" Booth said still holding Brennan close to his chest.

"Well, I feed her what you told me she likes, then I put her down in my room for a nap. I went away for maybe 2 minutes, I heard whining so I went back and she was turning blue like she couldn't breathe" Max was truly sorry and both Brennan and Booth could tell in his voice.

"Oh, god" Brennan said burying her face in Booth's chest and holding on to him. Booth squeezed her tighter.

"Are you two, the parents of Claire Booth?" A doctor came up to them and asked, Brennan and Booth let go of each other and turned to him, Max walked up beside Brennan.

"Yes, how…how is she?" Booth asked, all three of them holding their breath

"She's perfectly fine" They all exhaled

"Oh thank god" Brennan said "What happened?"

"She had an allergic reaction to cashews, which made her throat close up, but don't worry we got the swelling down" the doctor explained.

"Tempe I'm so sorry, I asked her if she ever had cashews before and she said no, I never expected her to be allergic, I am…." Max tried to explain

"It's ok, dad. I know you didn't mean to, I forgive you" Brennan said, hugging her father, Booth smiled then turned back to the doctor.

"When can we see her?" Booth asked the doctor

"We really want her to rest right now, so maybe in a half hour, I'll come and get you" the doctor said

"Thank you, doctor" Booth said shaking his hand

"Dad, why don't you go home and rest, we'll call you" Brennan said to her dad

"Ok Tempe, again, I'm really sorry!" Max said

"I know" Brennan hugged her dad once more before he left, then sat down next to Booth. Booth took her hand in his.

"It'll be ok, she's fine" Booth explain calmly

"I know….but…are we?"

--

A/N very short! Sorry but I'm planning on going to southlands with my friends and HIM again! YAY!

R&R PLEASE!


	9. It doesn't matter

A/N Ok so, I leave next Thursday and I won't be back for about 10 days so I'm going to try to update once more after this before I leave!

--

"Eh…Bones, we….I…do you…." Booth had started, trying to find the right words to answer her question but before he could catch his words the doctor came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth?" The doctor asked

"No, that's Mr. Booth, and I'm Dr. Brennan" Brennan answered quickly "Is something wrong? Is Claire alright?"

"She's fine, we wanted to let her rest for longer but she is crying for both of you" the doctor explained, motioning to follow him. "We'll discharge her in about 30 minutes and then she can go home, you may go in and see her now" Brennan and Booth walked into the room, leaving the doctor behind the door

"Daddy? Mommy?" Claire asked as they entered

"Yea, yea sweetie it's us" Booth said, walking over to her bed

"Hey baby, how ya doing?" Brennan asked placing a kiss on her hair

"Bedder, but my troat still hurts" Claire said

"I know it'll be better soon" Brennan said, She looked up at Booth, their eyes connected for just a split-second.

--

As soon as they arrived back at Brennan's house, they tucked Claire into bed, read her a story, then once she was asleep they turned out the light and went into the living room. Brennan sat on the couch next to Booth, both of them unsure of what to say. "Bones, we need to talk" Booth finally broke the ice.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that" Brennan said looking down at her lap.

"Well we can't ignore this forever" Booth said a little too harshly then it tended to be.

"I know, it's just that this is veryhardformeandIknowthatI loveyoubuttherearejustsomanycomplicationslike…." Brennan's mouth was going a mile a minute, until Booth put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Did you just say you love me?" Booth asked

"What?" Brennan asked

"You heard me" Booth said sternly, Brennan got off the couch and walked into the kitchen, Booth followed her "Don't ignore me Temperance we both know what you said"

"Booth, don't be silly….I didn't…I wouldn't say…." Brennan started while putting ice in a glass, Booth grabbed her wrist and her so she was facing him.

"Don't give me that bullshit! I know what you said, and you know I love you, so don't deny it" Booth said staring into her eyes.

"So what, it doesn't even matter if we both love each other or not" Brennan snapped

"What the hell does that mean?" Booth asked

"We have no idea if we can make this work or not" Brennan said

"Why would you even think that it wouldn't?" Booth asked putting his hand on her cheek.

"Because every time things are finally going right, something terrible happens" Brennan said letting a tear run freely down her cheek, and Booth brushed it off with his thumb.

"But, do you love me" Booth asked

"Yes….yes I do love you" Brennan said looking into his eyes

"Then that's all that matters" Booth kissed her "as long as we love each other we can do anything and get through anything" he kissed her again

"And how long do you think we'll love each other?" Brennan asked, Booth kissed her once more before he answered.

"Forever" kiss "and ever" kiss "and ever" Kiss "and ever" Kiss "and ever" kiss "and ever" kiss "and ever" kiss "and….." Booth kept going on.

"Ok I get Booth, we have lots of love" Brennan said, Booth chuckled and he kissed her deeply putting his hands on her hips and Brennan's arms wrapped around his neck. After a few minutes Booth finally broke the kiss.

"Oh damn, I need to get going, I have work tomorrow" Booth kissed her once more and then he went to the living room to grab his coat, Brennan ran towards him.

"Umm Booth, you know….you could um stay here and go home change in the morning" Brennan said blushing and looking at the floor.

"That's ok Bones….I don't need to go home in the morning I keep an extra pair of clothes in my car, just in case" Booth said, Brennan smiled

--

When they both got ready for bed, Brennan in a tank top and some pajama bottoms, and Booth in his Boxers, they slipped into bed with their arms tangled around each other. Brennan laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Booth" She paused "I love you"

Booth smiled "I love you too"

--

A/N ok so there will probably be one more chapter BUT I may do a squeal!


	10. Kissing is what you do when your in love

A/N Holy shit-o! I haven't written in forever!! But this is the last chapter….the squeal I MIGHT do is going to be about Brennan and Claire's mother/daughter relationship and a little Booth/Brennan!

--

Brennan opened her eyes, it was 9 am, she usually was up by now but she was too distracted by her dreams to wake up. Brennan sat up when she noticed another body her bed; she turned around and noticed it was Booth. "Booth! Wake up I thought you had work today" Brennan shook him, Booth opened his eyes.

"I told Cullen that I wanted to take care of Claire today, so he let me have the day off, now lay back down" Booth said pulling her down and wrapping his arms around her.

"If you told Cullen you were taking care of Claire, you should be taking care of her" Brennan said sternly

"She's still asleep, I checked on her 10 minutes ago, besides don't you want to spend time with me" Booth wiggled his eyebrows, Brennan started to laugh.

"Wow, you are such a dork!" Brennan smiled

"But you love me" Booth said before he leaned into her and kissed her passionately. The kiss went on for a few moments before they heard a little voice.

"Daddy, what are you still doing here?" Claire asked running up to the bed "And why are you attacking mommy?" Brennan and Booth laughed and Booth picked her up and put her between them.

"I wasn't attacking mommy, I was kissing her" Booth said

"But kissing is something dat people do when day love each otter" Claire said confused

"Yes and we do love each other" Booth explained

"Does that mean, we gonna live in one house togetr?" Claire asked excitedly

"I don't know, but here…." Booth said before he whispered in Claire's ear, softly enough so Brennan couldn't hear. When Booth was done Claire's mouth was dropped.

"Really daddy?" Claire asked and Booth nodded. Brennan laid there very confused. Claire turned to her mom "Ok mommy, daddy wanted me to ask you, if you would marry him" Brennan mouth fell open; she looked up at Booth for a second then back at Claire. Brennan thought a second about the pros and cons, then she whispered into Claire's ear. After Brennan was done Claire turned to her dad "Daddy, mommy wants you to know that she says yes!" Booth smiled then leaned over Claire to give Brennan a big kiss, then kissed Claire on the head.

--

One year later Brennan was walking down the aisle, Claire was in front of her as the flower girl, she was so happy and at the end of the aisle was the man she loved and would always. They were both grinning like goofy idiots but they didn't care.

"You may kiss the bride" The preacher said, and finally after all those years that kiss put all their life's right on track.

After that things started to set into place, Booth and Brennan were partners again, they also had more time with Parker. Then bought a nice house that was close to parks and museums, so every other weekend, Brennan, Booth, Claire and sometimes Parker, would go out and do something fun. Sitting in the park watching their children play, Brennan and Booth had giant grins on their faces and they knew that no matter what bad times would come, they would always end up like this again.

_**Every other weekend**_

--

A/N Did you like my ending?? Should I do the squeal?? Thank you to all that reviewed and followed the story! Ily!!


End file.
